


The Catspaw Chronicles

by Deathista



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathista/pseuds/Deathista
Summary: Follow the adventures of a SIS agent in Sith's clothing.Katrina Ryan grew up living and breathing the SIS. Raised by friends of her father until age ten, she knew what she wanted to do with her life. Well suited for the work, she never realized her life would change so drastically.





	1. Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This work tends to jump around in time a bit. Lots of gratuitous smut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theron Shan has an assignment, and he's not about to fail

    The courtyard seemed far too bright and airy for the weight of history behind it.

    Looking up at the memorial, Katrina stared at the faces projected from the stone. Fifty people, each with their name, and an engraved number under their display. The faces ranged from small and mousey to exotic. Humans, aliens, people from different walks of life, but all with a single unifying thread. 

    “Daunting, isn't it?” 

    The deep, smooth voice behind her was unexpected, as was the smile on the man’s handsome face as she turned to face him.

    “Incredible, really.. “ Smiling in return, she tucked her datapad under her arm. “It would take a strong person to make it up there, leaving everyone behind for the greater good.. I am not sure I would be up for it.”

    “Like I said, daunting. Name’s Theron Shan” holding out his hand, he grasped her fingers. The warm amusement in his voice matched his eyes. 

    “Katrina Rayn.” 

     “So, you’re new here? I don’t think I’ve seen you around, and I would have noticed a beautiful girl like you.”

      Grinning, Kat smoothed back an errant curl. “I am assisting in medical, mostly tech based.. You?”

    “Last semester, then it is off to field work...tell me if this is too bold, but would you like to get a drink with me tonight?” 

      The hopeful look on his face relaxed into a huge grin as she nodded. Studying him a moment, she kept her smile in place. There was around a 95 percent he was some kind of test from her father. Or he might actually be interested in her.  Yeah.. right. “I would love to. I have a presentation at four, but I should be free anytime after five.”

    “Where should I pick you up?”

    “Meet at Cassini’s at 6:00?” 

    “You definitely spend a lot of time around spies.” The grin on his face widened as he nodded. “See you there.”

    Cassini’s was the favorite drinking hole for every student at the SIS academy. Located in walking distance, cheap, and more importantly,  had a “no surveillance” policy that was strictly enforced. Opened by a former agent, and sanctioned by the school, anyone caught bringing in any form of listening device would face the wrath of not only the owner.. but also the academy itself. 

    Walking across the courtyard to the medical wing, Kat accessed her storage implant to pull up the files needed for her presentation. 

    The new security coding she had implemented for the standard SIS implants had withstood every penetration test that Tech had thrown against it. It was virtually guaranteed that after this, trainee Shan would have her code running on his implants. The thought made her smile as she ducked into the doorway.

 

    “Darling!!” Cassini ran across the room,  picking Kat up and spinning her around. “You have gotten so big!” The nautonan grinned from ear to ear, planting a kiss on her cheek as he put her down. 

    “That happens Uncle Dannill.” Giving him a peck on the cheek, she scanned the crowd for Theron, finally spotting him as he made his way over from the bar.

    “A round on the house! Kat is back!” Cassini beamed as the crowded room erupted in cheers. Eyeing Theron as he walked up, he blinked at Kat, his black eyes shining with mischief. “What is this, Kat? A date? You break my heart!”

    “I will be sure to tell that to Uncle Andrew.” With a wink, she grabbed Theron’s arm and pulled him away, leading him up to the second floor dining area. She smiled at his bemused expression as she found them a table in a quiet corner.

    “I didn’t realize I asked a celebrity out for drinks.” Theron smiled as he placed his order.

    “You didn’t. I spent ten years living with Cassini as a child. I grew up in this place.” 

    “Ah.” Taking a sip of his drink. Theron looked at her appreciatively. “I have to say, you look beautiful.”

     Using her implant to control the blush she could feel creeping up her cheeks, she studied him for a moment. 

    The battered black leather jacket he wore looked like it had been dragged through hell. His black shirt underneath was just the perfect amount of tightness to show off his muscular build. The lines of his face were only marred by slight scarring around his implants, obviously recent.  

    “Thank you, you are quite handsome yourself.” He didn’t control the blush that spread across his face, or the grin. “So, what do you do outside of training, and asking strange girls out on dates?”

    Choking on his drink, he coughed violently, turning bright red as he tried to regain his composure. “I.. I don’t generally do a lot outside of studying.. and I don’t make a practice of asking strangers for dates. This was a special occasion.”

    “Oh?” Raising an eyebrow, she signalled the waiter over, amusedly noting uncle Dannill “relaxing” by the balcony, obviously keeping an eye on her.

   “Class assignment, seduce a beautiful stranger.” The gleam in his eye turned to laughter as she choked on her drink. 

    “Oh stars.. I deserved that one.” Laughing, she recalculated the situation..maybe an 80% chance his presence was some sort of test. She handed him a menu. “Well, the least I can do is buy you dinner, to help ease the pain of such a terrible assignment. What would you like?”

    “You’re the expert here, I will bow to your judgement.” 

   She handed the menus back without even glancing inside  “Two chef surprises.” 

    Raising an eyebrow, he winced slightly.

    “Still not used to the implants?”

    “Just got them last week. Still stings a bit. How did your presentation in medical go?"

    “Well, I presented an implant security upgrade that makes the current generation impossible to compromise by all current known technologies.. that should at least last a few weeks before someone comes up with a way around it.”

    “Remind me to ask you for help with my slicing homework.” Looking impressed, his eyes suddenly widened as the waiter returned with two giant plates of food. 

    Conversation stilled as they dug in. The food was incredible, as always. Without asking, the waiter brought over some boxes for them to take the extra food with them. As she dug into a pocket for a credstick, her uncle glared at her from across the room. Shrugging, she finished eating and smiled as she caught Theron watching her.

    “Thank you for dinner.” Theron stretched and stood up. “Now about that homework.. do you have some spare time? We could... go back to my place.” The laugh in his voice was belayed by the intense look in his eyes.

    With a considering gaze, Kat recalculated the odds. From his behavior patterns, there was now only a 50% chance his presence was some sort of test. Of course, she did have a way to tell for sure.. but letting her guard down enough to use the force would be foolish. She hadn’t kept her power a secret this long by using it when it wasn’t an emergency.... “Sure, why not.”

    The surprise on Theron’s face was quickly replaced by anticipation. Following her out of the restaurant, she led him to her speeder. “How about you drive?” Tossing him her keys, she climbed in the passenger side while he stared. 

    “This..is yours.. Exactly how well does assisting in medical pay?” 

    “It’s my father’s. I am just borrowing it until my next assignment comes in... technically I am on vacation right now.”  

    “Let me get this straight, you make security updates.. as a hobby?” Theron asked in disbelief, starting the speeder and taking off.

    “You have to keep your skills sharp, it’s not like they give you supplemental training retreats once you are out in the field.” Smiling, Kat enjoyed the  night wind in her hair as they moved deeper into the city.

    “Wait.. you’re an agent?

    “Yes, currently between assignments.”

    Smiling ruefully, he laughed. “I should have known.” 

    “Is that a problem, future-agent-Shan?”

    “Not at all, I was just hoping to get to know you better. You will probably be off to some other planet within days.” Glancing at her with a mournful expression, Theron pulled into the parking lot, offering her a hand up out of the speeder. 

    “I was planning on leaving tomorrow.. but I am sure you could do something to convince me to stay around for awhile longer..” She took his hand and used it to pull herself up and into his arms, staring into his eyes from scant inches away. Using her implant to measure his reactions, she leaned forward and kissed him, feeling him tense, his fingers dug into her back as he returned the kiss with passion.

    Chest heaving, Theron took her by the hand and led her to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, he kissed her again, running his fingers through her hair and down her back. Pulling slightly away, he smiled. “I think this might just be the luckiest day of my life.” 

    Running kisses up his neck, Kat moved her hips against him, making him groan. She could feel his cock through his pants, hard as durasteel. Stars, but she wanted to feel him. Using her implant to release chemicals to calm her slight nervousness, she automatically counted the floors as they ascended. 

    As the elevator slid to a stop on the 5th, Theron keyed a code to open the doors. Making a note of that, she followed him in, only to find herself pressed against the wall, his hands everywhere, his mouth both sweet and demanding..

    When he finally tore himself away from her, she quickly stripped herself as he all but tore off his clothes. As he finished kicking off his boxers, she quickly turned the tables on him, pressing him up against the wall, kissing her way down his chest until she dropped to her knees in front of him. He moaned loudly as she enveloped his cock in her mouth, licking and sucking on him. Working his hard length as far back into her throat as she could.           

    Gasping, he finally pulled her off of him, “Bed... please.” 

    Following him to the bedroom, she joined him on the comforter. His fingers caressed her nipples as his mouth possessively claimed hers. Trailing lower, he found her clit and quickly started working her, making her moan into his mouth. 

    Kat writhed under his touch. “I need you inside of me.. now.” She gasped and pushed him onto his back, quickly straddling him. She grasped his thick cock and slowly started lowering himself onto it, noting that no training could have prepared her for the reality of what it was like. His hands were on her hips as she worked her way down. Biting her lip at the sudden sharp stab of pain, he stopped her, an expression of concern on his face. 

    “There is a first time for everything.” Kat said with a crooked grin, suddenly pushing herself all the way down his hardness, revelling in the sensation of him filling her, the pain completely forgotten as she moved up and down his shaft, quickly finding a rhythm that made him clutch at her back.

    Suddenly he grasped her hips, lifting her so he could quickly thrust into her at an angle that made her scream as she shuddered on top of him, her release pushing him to spurt into her, gasping her name. “Kat.. oh stars....Kat..”

    Slowly sliding off of him, she laid down beside him, his arms coming up to hold her close. 

    “You know.. if you aren't convinced you should stick around for awhile, just give me a few minutes, and I will be happy to make another attempt.. Hell, I will make as many attempts as it takes.” Theron smiled and kissed her forehead.

    “Well, we wouldn't want anyone to think I wasn’t thoroughly seduced.” Kissing him, she smiled. 

  
  


    Waking up in Theron's bed was amazing.  The warmth of his body, the feeling of his arms around her.  Activating her implant, she checked her messages, sighing slightly more loudly than she should have.

    “Good morning, Beautiful.” Kissing her neck, he reluctantly let her go as she sat up. 

    “Sadly, I have to go. My father scheduled a meeting. It’s probably my new assignment.”

    “Your father schedules your assignments?” 

    “Even though he is the head of the SIS, he still likes telling me what to do.” Watching his reaction, she smiled. Chance he was a test for her knowingly.. zero. Unknowingly,  maybe 20%. Either way, it was worth it.

     Putting his pillow over his face, he groaned. 

    Sliding on her clothes, she smiled. “Whatever is wrong?” 

    “No regrets, but you did just tell me that I seduced the daughter of the head of the SIS.. and took her virginity... I hope you are willing to visit me in whatever hole I find to hide in... if I survive that long.”

    Breaking out in a peal of laughter, Kat nearly fell over giggling. “It is far more likely he would give you a medal. I think he has been waiting to give me the more dangerous missions until I had bedded someone.”

    Pulling the pillow off of his face, he grimaced. “Was that supposed to make me feel better?”

    “Well yes, but if that didn’t help, how about this. You can come to my apartment tonight, and I will make you dinner, though I am nowhere as skilled as Uncle Andrew.”

    Groaning, he pulled himself out of the bed. “Ok, that is worth it.” Kissing her soundly, he looked at her longingly. “So.. May I take a holo... for my assignment?"

   Pausing with her shirt half-buttoned, she grinned. “Only if I can get one of you.. just like that.” 

    “Deal.” 

    Brushing her heavy curls away from her implant to get the shot, she laughed at his startled expression. 

    “Matching implants.. it’s a sign.”

    “That we both work for the SIS?” Smiling, she had a thought. “Do you need a ride over to pick up your speeder?” 

    “Yes please.” Sighing, he threw on some clothes.

    Kissing Theron goodbye was a lot harder than it should have been. Hell, she had only met him yesterday. 

 

    Theron walked slowly out of his third class of the day, his thoughts churning. What if Kat had gotten sent out immediately? What if she did get sent out on a dangerous mission because of him? Why the hell couldn't he think of anything besides her? 

    “Shan!” Agent Schaffer, his infiltration instructor waved him over towards the Catspaw memorial... where he had met her. 

    “Sir.”

    “I understand you exceeded your goals on your seduction assignment.” Shaking his head, Schaffer grunted. “Son, you have balls. Going after Cedric Rayn’s daughter.. the Ice Princess herself! She has a single target kill count higher than any other operative we currently have in the field.. anyway, good work. It isn’t a required skill to have, but a useful one. High marks.”

   Nodding, Theron leaned against the decorative wall under the memorial, trying to make it looks like he didn’t need it for support. Where was she? Was it too soon to holo? If she had that high a kill count, what the hell could have her father been keeping her from that was more dangerous? 

    Gathering his thoughts, Theron slowly made his way over towards his last session of the day. Running his fingers through his hair, he sat down and pulled up his slicing notes.

    “Good morning class. Agent Toril has been reassigned. I will be taking over the class for the rest of the semester. My name is Agent Rayn.”

    With a quick wink in his direction,  Kat started going over the material.

    Maybe there was something to this fate business after all.


	2. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Agent Rayn come to terms with what she is?

     It had been one month and two weeks since she had seen Theron.

    Watching the medical droid spread kolto on her forearm, Kat waited for the machine to leave. She had left a couple of messages when she could. She had been required to go dark for most of this run though, and hadn’t been able to receive anything from her personal holo.

    She bashed her fist weakly against the hull. If she had been alone on this mission, she could have used the force to heal the shrapnel wounds she had received when that base had exploded on top of her. Instead, she had barely escaped while her “partner” on this run kept the nobility distracted, drank wine.. ate cake.. and slept with half of the court.

     Being paired with Chance was probably a punishment for having a relationship. Her father knew exactly what buttons to push and how hard to set her off. He had not been pleased when she had kept seeing Theron. It may have also been a ploy to stop the relationship.

    There were very few people who could resist Chance’s raw sex appeal. The man was gorgeous, charming, kind, and deadlier than a hungry Nexu. She couldn't say why she disliked the man so much, but she kept her feelings wrapped under a mask of professionalism. There wasn't much she could do about the situation until they managed to get off of Aldaraan anyway.

    Bored and tired, she interfaced with the ship’s sensors using her implant, scanning for any sign that Chance was on the way. 

    Her end of the mission was complete, the imperial data had been gathered, and if that damned Sith hadn’t brought down the building before he died, she would have considered it a complete success.  As it was, the casualties were.....excessive.

    All she had to do was wait for Chance to get back to the ship and they could head out. Speaking of the devil.. as the sensors picked up his signal headed in, she ran the ship through pre-flight checks, preparing to leave as quickly as possible. 

    Something was wrong... Opening herself fully to the force, she felt a roiling darkness inside Chase as he stepped into the cockpit. 

    “I will have that data, Agent Rayn.” Chance’s smooth purr was gone, replaced by an angry, raspy growl.

    Turning to face him, she kept her hands away from her blasters.  “Chance, what the hell happened to you?”

    The unnatural, red glow in his eyes, and the smirk on his face were unnerving. His blaster trained on her, he held out his palm. “Don’t play games girl... you may have killed my brother but I am not so easily slain.”

    “Killed your brother? What on earth are you talking about?” Kat analyzed the situation. At this range, she wouldn't be able to shoot him before he could take her out. 

    “I could just take you now you know... wipe your mind, use your body for my pleasure, then take the data from your bleeding corpse.”

    This wasn't Chance. Without any hesitation or further thought, her hand flew up of almost its own accord. The rage that burned through her broke through the barrier she kept around her power. The force nearly leapt from her fingertips, wrapping around his neck and  _ squeezing _ . 

    The sounds of his gasps and struggles to breathe enraged her further.. How. Dare. He..Tightening her grip, she felt his neck snap, the life fleeing from his eyes as he slumped to the floor. 

    Staring at her own hand in disbelief, Kat slumped into the seat behind her. Gods..... was she turning into her mother? Pushing her roiling thoughts to the side, she checked the body. 

       Using a piece of cloth from his shirt, she removed an amulet from his neck, the dark force that poured from it felt disgusting.. painful..  and oddly comfortable all at once. Hurling it into the ship’s safe, she didn't find anything else  unexpected.

    Heading back to the controls, she  used her implant to calm herself. She needed to get back and turn in the data she had obtained.. as well as figure out how to slice the black box in the cockpit to hide what she had done.. She would deal with the hard questions later. 

    Sitting on a couch in the long hallway in front of her father’s office, she ignored the tapestries, gilded decorations, and scattered artwork, solely intent on reading through the backlog of a month and a half of messages. Most of them were what she had expected, invitation from her uncles to visit and bring her “charming young man”, notifications from her different apartments and properties, notes from Charles, Amelia.. Most importantly, two messages from Theron. 

    Saving those for last, she jotted off quick replies, carefully judging the time. She had exactly twenty five minutes left until her father would be available. She had tried to holo Theron the moment she was debriefed, but he hadn’t answered. Hopefully he wasn’t out on a mission.

 

Darling,

    You have only been gone a few days, and I can’t stop thinking about you. I am not good at this whole expressing feelings thing, but I am trying. I never thought I would be in a relationship. It doesn't feel real most days. Waking up without you beside me feels like half of myself is missing. Stay safe.. I don’t know what I would do without you.

-Theron

 

Darling, 

    It has been a month since you left. I wrote you a message every day, but ended up deleting them. I don’t know how you would have reacted to me saying I missed you that often, but it is true. There have been no reports that anything is wrong, but I can't shake this feeling of dread. When you can, please let me know you are alright. I have a surprise for you when you get home.

\- Theron

 

    It took all of her training to keep the tears from her eyes. She hadn’t slept well in days... since Chance. The story she had submitted about his death by Sith had been accepted without question.

     The amulet had been taken for the Jedi to study, and as far as she knew they hadn’t done more than a cursory inspection of the ship logs. They were much more interested in the data she had brought back. All she wanted was to snuggle into Theron's arms and tell him everything.. 

    She  _ was _ going to have to tell him everything. Putting her head in her hands, she sighed. He had no love for the Jedi order..and an absolute hatred of the Sith. The probability of losing him when she told him was well over 90%,  but after what happened, he needed to know. 

    The barely perceptible whisper of her father’s shoes on the stone floor broke her introspection. Standing, she turned to face him. His platinum blond hair had a bit more white in it than the last time she had seen him. His thin lips and ice blue eyes were set into their usual stony expression. He carried a small case under his arm as he gestured her into his office. 

    “Disable all listening and communication devices, command code four eight six two gamma delta roger indigo eight two zero zero two zero. Voice print authentication Cedric Rayn, scan biosigns profile one.” 

    Raising an eyebrow, Kat quickly disabled all communication in her implant, and set it to chemically enhance alertness. Whatever was going on, she would need all of her wits about her if he was going dark for it.

    “Katrina, today is your twenty second birthday.” The expressionless face he presented could have belonged to a statue. Holding out the case under his arm, he watched her take it, a momentary furrow in his brow the only betrayal of emotion.

    “Thank you sir.” Every year he presented her with a new weapon for her to master. There had never been this level of privacy or formality before. Usually he just tossed her the case and sent her out for a lesson.. or taught her himself. 

    Opening the case, she nearly dropped it. A lightsaber lay shining against the foam.  The sharp edges arched towards the top, and the vent at the bottom were unlike any she had seen before. The device showed many signs of age and wear. Resisting loosening her force shield to feel it was nearly torture. Keeping her face completely passive, she looked up at her father with a raised eyebrow. 

    “This year your gift shall consist of three parts as I was unable to see you the last two years for it.” Coughing slightly, he waved her to a seat as he settled behind the massive desk that dominated the room. “This was your Mother’s lightsaber. I took it with me when I left the Empire with you... Yes, I know you aren't force sensitive, however, if you can swing a sword, you can use one. You simply will have to learn to use it by skill rather than force senses, and you will learn. I have already made the arrangements.”

    “Yes sir.” Shocked, she fought to keep her expression neutral.

    “Secondly, I have written an account of my entire time with your mother in the empire, you will find it on the datapad under the foam on top of the case. I will also answer any follow up questions you have after reading it.”  The uncomfortable look on his face was nearly as surprising as what he had said. 

    Nodding, she closed the case and tried to remain calm. 

    “Thirdly, you will join agent Shan on assignment guarding Jedi Rolvando Reyes The Jedi will oversee your lightsaber training.”

    “Thank you sir... This is more than I could have expected.”

   With an odd expression, Cedric sighed. “Daughter.. I spent years avoiding you. I probably always will. Even with the.. cosmetic alterations you affect for me, you still are the image of your Mother. There were things that happened that I could not include in my recount. Things that will haunt me to my grave. I am sorry for the pain I caused you.. and I will cause you.” Sighing, he looked down at his desk. “You are expected on Tython at 14:00 hours. You had better get ready to leave. Dismissed.”

    Walking out of the office, she slumped against the wall for a moment, tears falling from her eyes. Her father had sacrificed a lot to do this for her. The heritage she was afraid of, spending time with a Jedi who could discover her secret, and time with the man she loved.. who would likely leave her when she told him about her heritage. 

      Hitting her head softly against the wall, she straightened her shoulders. Walking down the hall, she moved out. Agent Rayn could get through anything, even if Kat wanted to fall apart.


	3. Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Agent Rayn sacrifice?

“Kat? Is that really you?” Theron’s image in the holo looked almost as haggard as she felt.

    “Yes, and I am on my way to you now. I should be there in about fifteen minutes.” Digging her fingernails into her arm, she managed to keep back the tears that threatened to fall.

    “That is the best news I have heard in two months.” Theron sighed. “I will see you soon darling.”

    Landing her shuttle in the Jedi temple, Kat kept a tight grip on her power. One tiny slip up here would mean exposure. The SIS did not allow force users. She was  _ not _ going to give up what she wanted to do with her life, and she was completely unsuited to a life of peace, calm, and serenity. 

    Pulling her leather jacket over her shoulders, she adjusted her blasters on her hips. “Here goes nothing.” She whispered to herself, walking down the metal ramp to a ponderously heavy stone room. Leaning against a wall was the only person she wanted to see. 

    As their eyes met, he moved towards her, relief visible on his face. Her determination to be professional broke. Gathering energy from somewhere she sprinted the last few steps and lurched into his arms.   

    “Darling..” Hugging her close, Theron smoothed her hair with his hand and kissed her forehead.

    Pulling herself together, she reluctantly released him and smiled. “It is good to see you, my love.” 

    Squeezing his hand, she followed him over to the robed figure standing near the entrance of the bay.

    “Master Reyes may I present Agent Rayn.” The amused smile on the Jedi’s face was reflected in his warm brown eyes. The man was surprisingly young, he couldn't have been more than a year or two older than she was. His thick, black hair was cut short, at an almost military length, and his olive skin was well tanned. 

    “Well met, Agent.” Inclining his head, he took her extended hand. “I understand you are here to help agent Shan in his task of keeping me alive. I hope you have some gear that covers a bit more skin....... we are headed to Hoth in the morning.” The laughter in his voice was infectious, and Kat looked ruefully down at her bare midriff. 

    “I think I can find something.”  Glancing at Theron, the studied neutral expression was likely hiding many entertaining comments. 

    “Agents, why don’t you prepare for departure, and I will meet you here in the morning. I don’t require extra protection on Tython.” At Theron’s nod, he turned and walked into the Temple.

    “So, your ship or mine?”

    “Yours.” Theron smiled. “I still haven't seen it, and I am sure the daughter of the head of the SIS gets a bit more luxury than the common agent.”

    “Well, I actually have quite a bit of disposable income from my programming work. When I received my ship it was standard issue. I have put in a few upgrades since then.” The lighthearted banter as they settled into the shuttle helped her ignore the desperation she felt. 

    She needed to tell him the truth, show him the lightsaber.... probably provide proof. Given that they would be spending most of their time for the next few weeks at least in the company of a Jedi, this would likely be the only time she could tell him. She should have told him back when they had started getting serious.. When he had told her he loved her.

    She hadn’t even shown him what she truly looked like. Granted, the differences weren't huge, her face was her own.. simply her eye color, hair, and complexion were altered. She had lived with dark green eyes, black hair, and a fake rosy tan for so long, she didn't even feel like herself without them. 

    Docking in her ship, she took Theron’s hand, leading him inside. Climbing the ramp that led directly to the conference area, he stopped her before the holo terminal, kissing her passionately. Leaving her breathless, he caressed her face gently.

   “Kat.. I know we’ve both been through a lot in the past month. I know we have a lot to talk about, but tonight, I need you. I need to just be with you.. to know you are really alive, really here... “ He swallowed. “And really still mine.” Kissing her again, running his hands down her back, he looked at her, desperation written starkly on his face. 

    The look in his eyes pierced her to the core. “I am yours, Theron. As long as you want me to be.” Swallowing hard, she tried not to think about how short a time that might be. 

  
  
  


    Peeling off a glove, Kat tucked it under her arm. The old base they had located appeared to have been abandoned for a long time. Checking the generator controls, she threw a lever. Geothermal, excellent. With a loud thump and a whine, harsh white lights flickered into life. 

    Pulling one of her blasters, she walked to the only other door in the bay. Inspecting it carefully, she attempted to turn the handle.. frozen solid. Their scanners had not revealed any signs of life below. Sighing, she signalled the rest of the group inside. There wasn't really much choice. The storm outside was far too dangerous to survive without shelter. 

    They had been out for three days now, with no idea what the Jedi was looking for. He had been first in succession to a high ranking house on Ord Mantell. He had told them that when his father passed away, he had believed he wouldn't be involved. The Empire thought otherwise.

    Politics..

    “Agent, I have something for you.” pulling a small, cloth-wrapped bundle from his pack, the Jedi seemed no worse for wear from the cold and exertion. Opening the package, he withdrew a pair of lightsabers. “I understand Agent Shan has already had extensive training.”

    The look on Theron’s face made Hoth seem warm. 

    “Good, you can help her practice later. The order agreed that I should train you, as your father requested. They aren't generally fond of the idea of arming non-Jedi with lightsabers, but given your father’s past service to them, they were willing to make an exception.”

    Theron's look faded from frigid to neutral as Kat walked over and ignited the blade. Looking at Theron, Kat felt her stomach lurch  as she saw his face reflected in the glow. The clenched jaw and white knuckles belayed his passive exterior. Extinguishing the blade and attaching both to her belt, she checked on the generator again.

    “It was my birthday gift this year. He always gets me a new weapon and lessons for my birthday... when he remembers.”

    “Oh shit..I am so sorry, Kat” Digging in his pack. “I have been carrying this around for so long, I completely forgot with everything that happened.” 

“I would offer to give you both some privacy right now, but I don’t think that would be a wise decision.” Rolvando smiled gently.

    The slight scrape of metal was the only warning before an explosion rocked the room. Thrown to the floor, Kat saw Theron hit the wall. Putting her implant into shock mode, she noted that Master Reyes was bleeding as she drew her blasters.

    She hit five of the red and black armored imperial troops that came pouring through the door. How had the sensors not picked them up?  The ignition of a lightsaber hissed through the air as Master Reyes staggered upright, fending off more troops. Taking a blast to the chest, the sight of Theron braced with his shoulder against the wall firing faded into grey and black.

  
  


    “Kat, please wake up.” 

    Eyes flying open, she sat up and reached for her blasters, only to find them missing. The sting and burning in her chest would have sent her back to the floor, had it not been for Theron's supporting arms. Warnings from her implant screamed in her head.. likely damaged from the blast. Taking it offline, she quickly inspected Theron. He looked a bit battered, seemed intact. “Are you ok? Kat whispered, scanning the room.

    “Yes, but they did something to Master Reyes, he hasn’t woken up. No major injuries that I can tell.”

    “Any idea where we are?” Struggling to her feet, she went to kneel next to Master Reyes, she extended the slightest whisper of the force. His internal injuries were deep. He had entered into some sort of trance to heal himself.

    “Your guess is as good as mine. I couldn't get through whatever dampening field they have up.. I don’t suppose you..” Theron said softly, his eyes trained on the only visible door.

    “My implant is fried.”

    “Damn.”

    The hiss of the door opening  stopped further conversation. The man who entered was something Kat had only seen in holos...a pure blood. The red of his skin was only eclipsed by the red of his eyes. Even if he didn’t have a lightsaber swinging at his side, she would have known he was sith. She could feel his power beating against the outside of her shields.

    “You cost me a lot of men today.” Glaring, he paced outside of the cell. “What were you doing out here?” 

    Exchanging looks with Theron, Kat brought up the ghost of a smile “You’ve never wanted to visit Hoth on vacation? The weather is lovely this time of year.” An unseen blow rocked her head backwards, leaving her dazed.

    “You... You I will enjoy breaking. I will find out why you were spying out here. The others, I don’t need.” As he raised his hand, she saw Theron lift against the wall.

      “NO!” Kat heard herself scream as her barriers came down. A blood red mist swirled around Theron, releasing him from the grasp.  Extending her hand,  lightning shot forth from her fingers stunning the Sith. With a gesture, she pulled his lightsaber to her, and sliced open the cage bars.

   Using her rage to fuel her, she pushed the pain from her body and dashed across the room, closing the gap between them.  Looking into the man’s shocked eyes, she impaled him upon his own blade.

    “Darth.. Staria... You live?” He gasped before dropping lifeless to the floor.

    Tears streamed down her face as the lightsaber dropped from her nerveless fingers. Walking back to the cell, she saw Master Reyes was sitting up, staring at her with a horrified expression. She met Theron's eyes for a moment. All of the emotions she had never wanted to see were there.. shock.. betrayal.. anger......pain. she couldn't bear it. A quick touch of the force rendered him unconscious. 

    Kneeling next to him, she placed her hands on his chest and healed him, every injury. Walking over to the Jedi, she did the same, ignoring his protests. 

    “I am going to clear a path out of here. You get Theron out of here when I am gone.”  Looking him directly in the eyes she held his gaze. “I am dead. No one will ever see me again, is that understood?”

    Nodding mutely, Reyes crossed the room to retrieve the lightsaber she had dropped. “I owe you that much.” He stated. 

    Getting out of the base was a blur of combat. Lightning flew from her hands, men choked to death on the force. Finding her gear, she quickly grabbed her weapons and blasted her way out of the building. 

   Reaching the outdoors, she sighed in relief. The sith’s ship sat on the landing pad, along with several shuttles. Dashing to the ship, she quickly destroyed the droid and sliced into the computer. Theron should be able to use one of the shuttles to get back to their ship. Theron... biting back a sob, she blasted off, watching the cold orb of Hoth melt into the distance behind her.

  
  


    “Father.. I accept your standing invitation to the catspaw initiative.”


	4. Espionage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a spy to do?

    It was almost adorable.

 

    “Lord Baras, I do not believe it wise to dispose of such a...  valuable asset as your apprentice.”

    Laughing internally, Kat watched as her “master” worked to persuade Quinn that she was inconsequential to the good of the empire.

    The Empire’s military based encrypted communications were in most cases impossible to crack. It was a completely different situation however, when you had direct access to the equipment itself. She had sliced into every system on her ship the day she had received it, up to and including the droid. 

    “As you say, my Lord.” Quinn’s agreement was what she had expected. After all, he had family on Dromund Kass that he cared about, and a desire to keep breathing. The initiate Saraiel she had killed and replaced years ago had only tested for mediocre force abilities. While he knew she was more than a “Typical sith” Quinn really had no idea what she was capable of.

    As Baras shut down the connection, she took a moment to study the captain. He had not powered down the console yet, leaving her monitoring live. He really was an extremely handsome man. Biting her lip, she almost wished things were different. 

    Quinn sighed and leaned back in his chair, reaching for the buttons on his coat. Watching his deft fingers work as he rid himself of it and his shirt, she tried to make herself sever the connection..  She couldn't resist the the view of those hard muscles.

   Watching him reach down and undo his belt, her fingers curled against her console. Surely he would shut it down.. but she didn’t want him to. As he pulled forth his cock and closed his eyes, Kat moaned softly, moving her fingers down to her clit as she watched him slowly start moving his hand up and down the shaft. 

   He was only three rooms away.. She wanted desperately to push him away from the console and climb in his lap. Working herself as she watched his hand flying, she bit her hand to keep quiet. The flush on his cheeks, his gasping breaths... that hard length she wanted inside of her more than anything right now.. She came hard, the spasms ripping through her, causing ripples in the force that she could feel. 

       “Saraiel” he gasped quietly as he came, the look on his face was almost reverent as he released his seed.

    He had been thinking of her.. She almost came again at the thought. He stood up slowly, and she had one last view of his gorgeous body before he switched the console off. 

 


	5. Deeper Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Rayn knew it was coming, but it was time to make a decision.

    “My Lord, if you would excuse me.. I shall go work on my reports for tomorrow.” Drenched in sweat, Quinn stowed his equipment. 

    The workout - training session had been his idea. He had said he wanted to document her “unique abilities” to better plan her battles. Kat knew better. For every report he sent her on her performance, a duplicate report was sent to Lord Baras. The war droids Quinn had drawn up to kill her were advanced, but they wouldn't be enough to kill her. Hell, they wouldn't be enough to kill her even if she relied on her “sith” abilities and persona alone. What was his game? Was he trying to make it easier for her to kill him?

    Mulling the matter, she looked up to find his eyes following her as she moved. Smiling to herself, she stretched in her armor. If she was lucky, Quinn would forget and leave the console on again after his report. 

    “M’lord.. care to go another round?” Pierce walked into the bay, stripping off his shirt. “I am sure I can work you harder than the captain here.”

    For a split second Quinn looked as though he would like to strangle the man with his bare hands. Oh this  _ was _ interesting... “I could use another workout.” 

    Kat removed her cloak, leaving the armor that clung to her curves and her mask in place. Her hair was already confined in an extremely tight braid that ran nearly to her hips. 

    “Hand to Hand M’lord?” Nodding, she stripped off her gloves, exposing flesh no one had seen in years. Glancing over, Kat noted Quinn was still there, standing next to the lockers, his eyes riveted on her. Looking down, she noted the scar that ran across her forearm. She didn’t exactly remember where she had gotten it from, but it was a ribbon of pink against the falsely darkened skin around it. 

    “I shall not remove the armor, lieutenant.” 

    “Not a problem, M’lord.” 

    Crouching slightly, Pierce looked like a coiled spring. She had seen him fight before. He was incredibly agile for such a large man. He circled around her, inviting her to make the first move. A feint to his left nearly landed her in his arms as he moved forward to grapple her.

    After several small exchanges, he abandoned his defensive posture. Sidestepping his lunge, she quickly ducked under his arm and grabbed his wrist, twisting it up behind him, hard. Using a foot against his ankle, she brought him to the floor, planting a knee in his back.

    As Pierce attempted to struggle, she applied pressure to his arm, finally causing him to cry out in pain. “I yield!” Expecting him to be angry, Kat gave him a hand up from the floor. Standing, he moved so he was very close to her.

    “I would like another chance to show you my skills.. in private, M’lord.” Pierce stared at her, hunger in his eyes.

    “Dismissed Lieutenant.” Quinn’s voice cut through the moment like a winter chill. With an angry glare, Pierce stormed out of the room.

    Looking up at Quinn, she met his eyes. There was calculation there.. an analyzing expression. He hadn’t expected her to do be able to win so easily. 

    “My Lord, should you have time, I would like to test your hand to hand skills personally.” Quinn pulled his shirt off to reveal his finely chiseled abs.

    Her sudden lust was tempered somewhat by the fact that Quinn was planning to kill her soon...Still, it would be satisfying to give him a taste of what he was in for. Nodding, she stood relaxed in the center of the room. Quinn was highly trained in martial arts. This would be a much different fight. 

    After a perfectly inclined bow, they exchanged a flurry of blows. Intercepting his incoming attack, Kat flipped him onto his back on the floor. He quickly swept her feet out from under her. Rolling back to her feet, she smiled. She could have ended the fight four times already, but she was enjoying watching the smooth play of his muscles, and his grace as he moved. 

    Grinning, she saw the perfect opening. Knocking him flat on his back once again, she pounced. Placing her forearm sharply against his neck, she pushed with just enough force to subdue him. Had she wanted to, she could have snapped his neck. As he stilled, the look on his face changed from concentration. A faint flush on his cheeks spread as he lay under her, a sudden hardness showing he didn’t object to the position whatsoever. 

    Releasing him, she pushed herself up until she straddled him. Running her hand down his bare chest, she paused. “Good fight, captain.”

    Quinn’s hands almost instinctively moved to her thighs, coming to rest on her armor. Biting his lip a moment, she could see him fighting for control. “Well fought my Lord.. as always..you surprise me.”

    Regretfully pushing herself off of him, Kat rose to her feet offering him a hand up. He held her hand a moment longer than needed before straightening his posture and grabbing his shirt. 

    In desperate need of a shower.. and some relief, Kat gathered her cloak. “I will see you in the morning captain.”

    “I look forward to it, my Lord.” Quinn’s voice was deep and rough.

  
  


    Settling down at her console, Kat removed her mask. Dinner sat next to her as she flicked on the monitoring using her implant. Scanning through the data, it didn’t look as though Quinn had reported in to Baras yet. After only a few bites of her rice, an alert prompted her to his transmission.

    “Captain. Tomorrow you will do the Empire your greatest service yet.” Kat grimaced at the sound of his voice. She couldn't wait until she could eliminate him.

  “I stand ready to do your bidding, Lord Baras.”

   “Excellent. I will transmit the details to you. The droids are prepared and ready on the ship. All you need do is lure her there and dispose of the threat.” Pausing dramatically, Baras continued. “I will expect you to bring me her head when you are finished.”

    “Yes my Lord.” 

    As the channel closed, Quinn’s face looked anguished. Opening a new channel, he connected to Drommand Kass. “Hello Mother.”

    Dropping the connection, Kat checked through the details of the transmission. Tomorrow was it then. The specs and programming of the droids hadn’t changed. It would be child’s play to defeat them. Quinn should have been able to read her better than this. They had been “training” for weeks now.. unless.. He didn’t actually want to kill her. After all, if she killed him during the attempt, Baras would have no reason to harm his family if he was dead. 

    Thinking back to the expression on his face, her certainty grew. The problem with this was..she didn’t  _ want _ to kill him. If she didn’t however, Baras would surely destroy Quinn’s family as a punishment for failure. Hmm.. initializing her holocom, Kat made a risky decision. “Darth Vowron, I need to ask for a.. discrete favor.” After making arrangements and transferring a tidy sum of credits, Kat finished her dinner and went off to bed.  
  
  


    Staring at Quinn as he faced her between the two droids, she was having a hard time not comforting him. Putting on her best “heartbroken, angry sith act” she could see the telltale signs of his misery through his brave act and cold words. He really was trying to get her to kill him. 

    “I know how thorough you are Quinn, this shall be my greatest test.” It was good that she was wearing a mask.. that had been impossible to say with a straight face. After pinning Quinn to the wall like a butterfly, taking out both droids was as easy as she had expected. Walking over and plucking the blaster from his belt, Kat released him, crossing her arms as he slumped over, clutching at his side.

    “I have betrayed you.. conspired with your most hated enemy. I know it is meaningless to express my deep regret.....I don’t expect your mercy.”

    Walking over, she caressed his cheek with her gauntlet, she handed him back his blaster. “I know how.. convincing Baras can be. I forgive you Quinn.”

    “My lord... I can’t believe... Darth Baras would never forgive such a failure. If you will permit me to stay in your charge...my loyalty will never come into question again.” The burning desire on his face would have convinced her, even if she hadn’t already been so inclined.

“You will just have to make it up to me in private, captain.” 

“That can be arranged my Lord... however I have delayed you long enough... one last question.. what will you tell the crew?”

“They must not know, it would interfere with your ability to lead.” 

“Thank you, my Lord. I will return to work and prepare against any.. counterstrikes Lord Baras may undertake when he learns of my failure.”

“Don’t consider it a failure Quinn.. consider it aligning with your true desires.. that would be correct.. wouldn't it?” Kat put a hand on his arm.

Putting his hand on top of her gauntlet, he smiled. “Definitely.” 

  



	6. Catspaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wrath of the Emperor must escape the Empire itself. Can she make it out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work tends to skip around in time, spoilers for the Sith warrior storyline

It was time.

    Looking around at the quarters that had been home for a few years, Lord Wrath lifted her glass of wine. The crimson sheets were crumpled at the foot of the bed. The carefully implemented air of debauchery was accented with scattered bottles of alcohol, and clothes strewn on nearly every surface. Her armor on the stand was the only neatly organized thing in the room. 

    As she stared at the mask that covered her face every moment she had been outside of this room, she allowed herself a moment of revulsion.

     Her quarters were the only place she was sure no one would enter without permission. Even then, a collar around her neck projected a living image of the Sith apprentice she had replaced all those years ago, masking the features she hadn’t seen since she had left the republic.

    Pouring another glass of wine, she wandered over to the console, watching the status of her last data transfer from the ship. The short-wave transmission would be finished soon. The explosives were already set, her presence on the ship was confirmed by both the computer on board, as well as the port’s security systems. There should be no doubt in anyone’s mind that one Sith had met her end in a ball of fire.

    The case sitting out on the bed held items she hadn't seen in years. A pair of well-worn blasters, unregistered credit chips, a battered leather outfit that left little of her curvy figure to the imagination, cosmetics, and a set of lenses to hide her distinctive eyes. 

    The rest of the possessions she had accumulated would be destroyed with the ship, as well as her crew’s. 

    “I don’t know who you are, but I am certain my Lord will be quite interested to know what you are doing in her chambers.” Malavai Quinn’s voice sounded cold, dangerous, and sent a thrill through her even as she cursed inwardly.

    Shit, careless. She had left the sensors off after setting the explosives. Maybe is was a good thing that she was being forced to retire. The crew was on a month of leave as of yesterday. What the hell was he doing back on the ship?

    Forcing herself back into the persona of the hedonistic Sith, she slowly turned to face him, not having to fake the desire she felt as she looked into his sexy blue eyes.

     “I am quite sure that my doings aren't all that interesting Quinn, though if you would care to join me, they could be..” Leaning forward slightly, she slowly ran her finger down the neckline of her tank top. The shocked look on his face faded quickly as his eyes hungrily followed the movement. 

    “My apologies, my lord.” Sliding his blaster into the holster at his side, Quinn straightened to his usual formal posture, his expression oddly hesitant. 

    “I believe your orders were to take a month furlough, Captain.” 

    It was almost painful to look at him, realizing this would the last time she would see his face outside of the holos she had saved to her implant. She had desired him from the moment she met him.  His perseverance in the face of adversity was a match for her own, his attention to detail was incredible, and his body.. 

   “Permission to speak freely, my lord.”

    “I believe we have had this conversation, Quinn. Say whatever you like.” with a discrete tug, she checked the safety on the bracelet on her left wrist. A quick pinprick and Quinn could be relocated off the ship to safety.

    “My Lord, the reason I came to the ship was to attempt to ascertain where you would be headed on leave.”

    “I planned on staying on Nar Shaddaa. Why?”

    Licking his lips, his expression changed to something she had never seen before on him.. Longing.

    “My Lord, I cannot bear the thought of being away from you. I beg of you, allow me to accompany you on leave.” 

   For a moment, a lifetime of training deserted her. “You want to be with me?”

   “Yes, my Lord, more than anything.” The burning desire in his eyes was overwhelming. 

    She had never thought she would be this tempted to do something so incredibly stupid. She had to get out of the Empire, the situation had left her without a choice.

    Closing her eyes for a moment, her thoughts raced. “Quinn, I believe you need to see the reason that I returned to the ship.”

    “My lord?”

    With a wry twist of her lips, she flipped on her personal holoscreen. Setting the last message to play, she leaned against the counter, pouring a glass of wine and pressing it into Quinn’s nerveless fingers.

    A masked, hooded Sith appeared on the screen. 

     “Lord Wrath, I am sure you remember me from the council. I understand from my sources that you prefer a.. direct approach. Should we ally, our strength would bring the Empire to new heights of power. Therefore, I suggest that we enter into an arrangement. I offer you an alliance of marriage. I will await your answer upon your return.”

    The sick expression on Quinn’s face matched her own feelings on the subject. Her disguise wouldn't be enough to protect her from the level of scrutiny a marriage would subject her to, or the level of malevolence an unaccepted rejection would incur. 

    “Darth Marr.. with your power, and his position on the council, you would be unstoppable.”

    “Yes.”

    “You could change the course of the empire.”

    “Yes”

    Throwing back the wine, Quinn set the glass down, closed the gap between them, and took her hands. “My Lord,  please...don’t.”

    “What?”

    “My Lord... I love you.”

    She had misjudged, she had never thought he would ever act. His stammering shyness to her advances had kept him at arm's length before. 

    The logical part of her mind screamed at her that her holo wouldn't stand up to touch. The thin lips of the display wouldn't match her full mouth. Her cover would be blown the moment he kissed her... She almost didn't care. Pulling away from him, she bit her lip. 

    “Malavai.. you don’t really want this. Your devotion to the Empire would be compromised.”

    “My loyalty is to you, my lord. I have changed since you spared my life.” Threading his fingers through her hair, he caressed her. “I belong to you now. There is nothing that we cannot achieve together. Marry me instead.” 

    Reaching out with a tendril of the force.. oh gods, he meant it.

     “There are reasons I cannot tell you. . You do not want to marry me.”

    “Tell me your reasons. Do what you will to ensure that you know I speak the truth. I swear I would do  _ anything  _ to be with you.”

    The glint of desperation in his eyes spoke volumes. She shouldn't even consider the notion... ... oh stars, she couldn't resist. Deepening the connection, she could feel him like she had never felt anyone before. He could not hide anything from her like this. If he couldn't take the truth,  he would wake up on NarShaddaa with a horrible headache, and no memory of the past day.

    Watching his reaction, she reached up and tucked a finger up under the collar on her neck, disabling the holo projection. 

    The shock on his face would almost be comical if she hadn't been so tense. 

    “My name is Katrina Rayn.  Agent of the SIS.” The feelings flowing from Quinn rushed through her like waves. Shock.. confusion.. desire and.. Love? She felt his struggle for a timeless moment, until a burst of joy nearly overwhelmed her.  Releasing her connection to him, she stared in surprise, speechless at the truth behind the feelings she had shared.

     Reaching forward, Quinn took her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely, pulling her forward until she was pressed against the hardness of his body. 

   Pulling back for a moment, he smiled, gazing deeply into her eyes. “I will just call you wife.”

    “How can you..” 

    His lips on hers interrupted her question. His fingers tangled in her hair as his tongue entered her mouth, hot and demanding. Gasping, she ran her hands down his muscular back, pressing herself against him as she slid her fingers into the band of his regulation pants.

    Breaking off the kiss, he devoured her with his eyes as he pulled her shirt off, groaning softly as his hands reached up to caress her breasts, kissing his way down her neck.

    Fumbling at his dress shirt, she gave up and went after his belt, desperate to feel him.  As his tongue flicked against her nipple, she wrestled it loose. Reaching in, Kat caressed his hard cock, moaning into his hair.

     Ridding himself of his clothes, he slid his hands down her hips, sliding off the soft shorts that were the last barrier between them. Growling, he picked her up, quickly crossing the room to her unmade bed. 

    Shoving her travel case out of the way, she pulled him down to her. His lips quickly claimed hers as he hovered above her. His need nearly matched her own as she guided him to her entrance. It had been so long since she had been touched, her whole body ached as she whispered into his mouth.

“Please..”

    He fully sheathed himself in one slow, smooth thrust, moaning against her mouth as he hilted. The feeling of him filling her almost drove her over the edge. 

    Biting her lip, she ran her nails down his back as he moved inside of her. He felt incredible as his hard body strained against her, every sound he made sending spikes of pleasure through her.

     Digging her fingers into his lower back, she started moving against him, trying to drive him even deeper into her body.

    “My l-love.. I am...” Malavai gasped as his pace became erratic. Digging her nails into his back, she whispered his name as she felt him spill his seed into her, sending her shuddering into her own climax. 

     Kissing her gently, Malavai stroked her hair. The look in his eyes was undeniable. 

    “I love you too.”  Kat smiled, the first truly happy smile she had worn in years. 

    Withdrawing from her, Malavai left the bed to grab her datapad. As he settled back down next to her, she was surprised to see he was filling out forms. Looking at her lovingly, he commented.

   “I will leave it to you to fill out our marriage forms for the republic.” 

    Shaking her head, she suddenly grinned.  “So, how good are you at disarming explosives?"  Curling up with her new husband, she smiled. Agent Rayn was back in action.


	7. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are best left forgotten.

The pain etched through her like acid.

 

    “What do you want?” 

    A light.. darkness.. Theron... more pain,  sharp shock to the neck.. Everything on fire.. Theron..  Pain..

    “Do you think she will make it through?” The words echoed oddly. “Youngest one yet... asked for this herself.....Only lasts a few years.... no one makes it more than a few years anyway....”

    Her father’s voice...darkness.. a shock. “What do you want?” 

   Agony.. Theron.. She wanted Theron.. screaming.. another injection..

“What do you want?

    “I want to be Catspaw.” She whispered the words, feeling them crawl up and down her skin. Who was she? Did it matter?

    “She is ready, bring her out of it.”   
  


 

    Gasping, Kat shot upright in the bed. Looking around the room, she didn't recognize anything. The figure on the bed next to her stirred. but it was wrong.. sleek pale skin.. black hair. 

    “My love, are you alright?”

    Reality crashed in on her like a wave. “Malavai.. yes. I was having an odd dream... I think.” A throbbing pain in her temples drove all other thoughts from her mind. 

   “Do you want to talk about it?” 

   Giving him a kiss, she shook her head. “I don’t really remember it now... Go back to sleep love, I will get some tea and be back soon.” 

    Dressing quickly, she grabbed her mask and made her way to the mess. Surprisingly, the light was on. Her apprentice sat at the table, holding her head in her hands. A bottle of painkillers and a glass of water sat in front of her. 

    “Jaesa.”

    “Master.” 

   Eyeing the painkillers, Kat made a cup of tea for herself, and one for the girl. Sitting down at the table, she slid a cup over and grabbed some of the medicine.

    “Are you alright, Jaesa?”

    “I don’t know master...I keep having these dreams.. ” Sipping on her tea, she sighed. “In the dream, I have lost someone, and I have myself tortured to forget them... to forget most of my life. I almost become someone else. Finishing her tea, she walked over to rinse her cup. “I have no idea where they are coming from. I wish I could make them stop.” Looking at Kat, she raised an eyebrow. “Are you alright master?”

    “Just a headache. I will be fine.” There was something oddly familiar in what her apprentice had said...

    “Oh there is one other part of the dream, master. There is a memorial.. with people all over it, numbers, a beautiful courtyard that I have never seen.. somehow it is important, but I am not sure how.”

    Forcing herself not to react, Kat simply nodded. “I hope you sleep well.” Watching the girl leave, she heard a snap, finding the handle of her cup broken in her hand. Removing her mask briefly, she carefully took the medicine and finished her tea. Throwing the cup out, she headed back to her quarters. There had been something about what Jaesa said.. The memorial.. what was it?

    Snuggling back up with Malavai, she sighed. Sleep was a long time coming.

 

    “Incoming holo transmission for you from Dromand Kaas my lord. They have requested a private channel.”

    “I will take it in my quarters captain.” Nodding at Quinn, she moved out.

    “I bet you will..”  Pretending she didn’t hear Vette’s mischievous comment, she closed the door behind her and  pulled up her personal screen. 

    “Lana Beniko. What can I assist you with?” Keeping her voice light, Kat immediately was on guard. 

    “I would like to discuss a situation that I believe you would find most interesting. Can you meet with me at these coordinates?"

    “I will be there.”  
  


 

    “Manaan, my lord, how curious.” Malavai pulled up the star chart. Throwing the ship into lightspeed, he pulled up a few more displays.  

    “I don’t see the landing area on any of the known maps, M’lord.” Pierce stated, his steady gaze troubled. 

    “Unless you find a beach, I’ll stay on the ship.” Vette quipped, shuddering in distaste.

      Yawning, Kat stretched. “Wake me up when we get there.” 

  
  


    The dreams started almost immediately.

 

    “You killed her.” Kat’s heard her own voice floating somewhere outside.

    “The mission was over. Your mother was one of the most powerful Sith the empire had. I married her for one purpose, gather Intel and eliminate the target.” A catch in her father’s voice.. the signs of emotion she didn't think he had. “I did love her in her in my own way.”

    “What aren’t you telling me father. I know that face.”

    “I loved her to the point where I protected her daughter. The daughter I didn't father.”

    “What?.” 

    “If you go to the Empire you will have to be very careful. It was well known Darth Starista was having an affair with the Emperor’s Wrath”

    “You’re lying.”

    “I wish I was, Kat. I wish I was..”  


    The loud signal from the holocom in her room jolted her awake. The pain in her head was excruciating.  Taking some meds, she resolved to have Malavai run a full scan on her when they returned. It was time to go see what Lana wanted. 

  


    “So Darth Arkous and Colonel Darok are down there somewhere?”  At Lana’s nod, Kat turned and started walking towards the door. 

    “No killing them Lord Wrath.. we need them in one piece for questioning!” Lana’s voice sounded amused and concerned. 

    With a dismissive wave of her hand, Kat pulled Malavai to the side. “I need you to stay here with Lana and see what you can discover. I haven't felt comfortable reporting in weeks, if I go for much longer, I will be marked as lost in action. I will take Jaesa with me to see what she can sense from our foes.”

    “Be careful. I can’t lose you.” Squeezing her arm above her heavy gauntlet, Quinn turned to stand next to Lana.

 

    “They got away!” The roar of the enraged wookie nearly deafened her as she crossed the room. Fighting their way through the facility had been a challenge. Freeing the wookie had helped considerably, but did he have to be so loud? 

    Quickly accessing the console before her, she started checking for an escape route, only to have the holo projector spring to life before her. 

    “Hang on, the emergency pod is almost secure, but not quite.” The handsome man who appeared on the screen somehow looked familiar. His implant.. It was the same model she had.. not that anyone could tell through her armor and mask.

    “You’re with the republic.. aren’t you.” 

    An odd look crossed his face for a moment. “That’s right, I’m also saving your lives.. You got a problem with that?”

    “Not at all, I appreciate it”

    “Ok, all set, climb in and enjoy the ride.” As the image flickered out, Kat found herself gripping the console to hard it hurt. What on earth was wrong with her?

    “Welcome back my lord.” The professional demeanor Quinn affected couldn't hide the relief in his eyes. 

    “It is good to be back captain. Make a note.. no beaches for our next holiday.” Grinning behind her mask, Kat walked into the office to find Lana speaking with the man from the holo.

     As Lana heaped praise on her and made introductions, Kat stared at the SIS agent. He was so familiar somehow. He wouldn't know who she was, obviously. Catspaw agents were always marked killed in action... or missing before they went on to their new duties. Only three people in the SIS knew she was still alive, and none of them knew who she was posing as or what she was doing. As long as she served the republic, kept valuable Intel coming in, and kept checking in, they didn't really care.

    She had also been “dead” a long time.. one year at the Sith academy.. two more serving and defeating Darth Baras.. last time she had spoken with her father, he had advised her she now held the record for longest assignment as Catspaw. Returning her attention to the conversation, she nodded agreement. “That sounds like a sound plan, we will await your contact, Lana.” Nodding to Theron, she followed Malavai back to the ship, sending Jaesa to brief the rest of the crew on events.

    “Malavai, would you please attend me, I would like to speak with you privately.” Kat paused, the headache that hadn’t fully receded still pounding in her head. 

    “Of course, my Lord.” 

    Securing the medbay behind them, Kat carefully disabled all communication and monitoring on the console. Pulling off her helmet and throwing back her cloak, she turned to look into Malavai’s eyes. 

    “What is wrong my love?” He asked, kissing her gently.

    “I have been having very odd headaches for a few days now. Would you mind giving me a thorough examination?” 

    “I would be honored to my love, let us check on those headaches first though.” His seductive smile sent shivers down her spine. 

    Grabbing the scanner, he watched the display carefully, the glow reflecting onto his face. As his brow furrowed, he took a blood sample.  After running it through several scans, he carefully disposed of it. 

      “There is some unknown chemical in your system, primarily in your brain that appears to be breaking down. Luckily, it doesn't seem to be doing damage, I believe the pain may be related to the process.” The confused look on his face deepened. “My love.. I didn’t realize.... you are half pureblood Sith.”    

    “I wear lenses and had some.. cosmetic procedures when I was a child.” Sighing, Kat rubbed her temples. “I think at one point I knew the story behind that. The conditioning you go through to become a deep cover agent like I am.. you lose a lot of memories.” 

    “Ah, well no matter who you are, no matter what you are, I love you, my wife” Kissing her deeply, he ran his fingers down her back. “Now about that examination...” 

    As Malavai kissed her neck, Kat forgot that she had a headache. Her problems could all wait for another day.

  
  
  


 


	8. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Theron look beneath the surface?

“Quinn, set a course. We’re going to Rishi.”

    “You have to let me go this time.. let Quinn stay on the ship.” Vette announced, dropping into one of the co-pilot chairs and spinning around. 

    Kat’s lip quirked. It really was a good thing no one could see her expressions. “No Vette, I will not leave Quinn behind... however I am sure I could use another pair of eyes down there. Fate of the galaxy at stake.” As Quinn shot her an exasperated look, she continued. “Go round up some armaments, Vette... and no pirate costume.”

   “You are no fun.” Sticking out her tongue, Vette flounced off. 

    Sealing the cockpit, Kat disabled the communications and turned to face Malavai “My love, we have a dangerous game to play here. The vision, the messages.. I don’t trust anyone right now, except you. Be careful while we are down there.”

    “Of course my darling.” pushing her hood back from her face, he gently removed her mask. Kissing her deeply, he ran his hands through her thick black hair. “When we are done here.. may I see you without the cosmetic alterations?” 

    “You can see me any way you want after this.” Winking, Kat put her gear back on,  “Let’s go investigate.”

   “Two days of killing pirates and sabotaging droids Lana.. you had better have ordered us dinner.” Giving Lana a hug, she pounded her on the back.

    “Oh? I provided the entertainment, I thought you were bringing the food.” Lana grinned. 

    “You do not want to have her cook.” Vette chimed in, her lekku curling. 

    “I am not that bad..” Kat protested mildly. Following Lana into the building, she blinked into the suddenly dim light. A large, hairy mass suddenly bashed into her. Reaching for her blasters.. she rammed her hand against her lightsaber. Why had she done that? She hadn’t worn them in years..

     “Jakarro, put the lady down.” The warm, amused voice went through her like a knife. 

    “Theron Shan, good to see you.” Kat said with a slap on his back.

    “Likewise... Now that we have all the warm fuzzies out of the way, Let’s get to work, shall we?” Pulling up a schematic, Theron began outlining the plans. 

    Watching closely, she could see several areas she could make some improvements, but they were sound overall. Putting on her most irritating Sith act, Kat yawned loudly.

     “Ok, so kill pirates to attract attention. Next, kill more pirates to irritate pirates. Finally, we collect data and bring it back so you can figure out what they are up to. Got it. Quinn, please stay here and coordinate with Theron and Lana. Vette, you’re with me on pirate cleanup duty.”

    “You know, when I said I wanted to come here, I was expecting a little more variety.” Vette smirked, settling her rifle further back on her shoulder.

    “You said you wanted pirates.. pirates you get.”

    “Keep in touch, my Lord.” Quinn gave her a worried look. 

    “I will my lov...Quinn.” With a salute, she walked out the door, Vette in tow.

    Eyeing Quinn closely, Theron pointed him to a chair. While Lana wandered out of the room muttering, he pulled up a few feeds to monitor. “So, you and the Sith Lord, huh? What is she like?”

    “She is glorious.” Quinn gave a faintly amused smile.

    Putting his feet up on the console, Theron continued to scan the data. “What do sith do when they aren’t being...Sithy.”

    “My Lord has quite the knack with technology. She boosted the performance of the Hyperdrive 3.92 percent over spec last week.” 

    “Reminds me of someone I used to know.” Theron’s troubled look caught Quinn’s attention. 

    “Oh? Who might that be?”

    “Eh, it’s not important. I am not going to chase ghosts again.” Theron turned his attention to the data again, occasionally staring off into the distance in the direction of the door.

  


    “My Lord, I require your presence. Please head back as soon as you can.” Sighing, Kat leaned against the wall of the shoddy wooden building she and Vette were in. Three more days of wiping out pirates, and she was tired. 

   “Time to head back, Vette.” Putting her lightsaber back on her belt, she shoved off of the wall. 

    “Remember all that time I spent complaining about Hoth when you dragged me there?” Vette asked, slinging her rifle over her back. “I changed my mind on pirates... can we go back to Hoth? At least it wasn't muggy.”

    “You almost got eaten by a wampa there.” 

    “I would rather face a wampa than one more pirate.” Vette looked like she was only half-kidding.

    “You run on ahead, I will catch up in a moment.”

    “Are you ok?” The concern in Vette’s voice was touching.

    “Yes, I just want to see if I can get any data out of the system here first.”

    Nodding, Vette moved out. Smiling wickedly, Kat headed towards a shop she had spotted on the way back. Making a few quick purchases, she headed back to base. 

    “My Lord, there has been an incident.”

   The overly professional look on Quinn’s face made Kat’s stomach clench. Dropping her bags to the floor, she quickly joined him at the console.

    “I was monitoring Theron and miss Beniko’s progress as they went to investigate a lead. It appears that Theron Shan was captured. The others are on their way back to the base now.” Malavai placed a hand on her shoulder as she swayed slightly. 

    “Give me the coordinates. I will go get Theron back. We cannot leave him in the hands of the enemy.”

    “Perhaps we should wait for miss Beniko to return with more information?” Quinn glanced at Vette, sharing a concerned look.

    “No, you and Vette stay here and keep going through intel. I will handle this.” 

 

    The man’s neck gave a last snap as Kat let his body drop to the floor. Dashing out the door and down the street, she quickly closed in on the base she finally had the Intel for. The urgency that drove her made no logical sense. Her head ached, she was exhausted, but there was no way she could let even a minute go by where she wasn’t trying to find Theron. 

    The door guard received a lightsaber to the heart as she swept past him into the hallway. Reaching a room, she glared at the statue of Revan that graced the center of the room. A holo suddenly sprang to life before her. 

    “I should have known the Empire would send one of its lapdogs to try and find me, you shouldn't have bothered.”

    Clenching her fists, Kat glared at the image. “What have you done with Theron?”

    “Theron’s fate does not matter, neither does yours.”

    Rage tore through Kat, lifting a hand, she reached out with the force. The gasp as Revan’s body lifted off the floor was satisfying. A massive blow of the force knocked her to the floor, leaving only blackness in its wake.

 

    Theron watched in shock as the two masked and hooded figures faced each other. She had come for him. The wrath of the emperor, arguably the most powerful Sith in the empire, was standing there facing off with Revan. Tears stung as he remembered another person who had saved his life. His eyes narrowed the way she moved.. the way she held herself. It couldn’t be...she had died years ago..

   The crash from her armor hitting the floor jolted him into action. Running across the room, he nearly tripped as the building shook. As he reached down to check her, Theron froze in shock. Her mask had been knocked across the room from the blow. The thin lips and aqualine nose were completely unfamiliar to him. With a pang of grief for lost hope, he set about trying to get them both out of there in one piece.

 

   “You have to wake up. We need to get out of here now.’ Theron's voice jarred her to consciousness. His arm was around her shoulders, half lifting her off the floor. “I was almost out the door when I spotted you. I should have known you would come for me.”

   With a dazed look on her face, she stumbled to her feet. “My mask.”

    “Here, we have to leave.” Lurching through the rubble, she tried to ignore the ringing in her ears and the sharp, stabbing pain in her side. Kat fell to her knees outside of the building, staring at the cloud of dust. The sounds of Theron speaking to her faded out with the rest of the world.

 

    “I am taking her back to the ship for treatment. You can update her while we are en route to Yavin four.”  Quinn’s voice cut through the blackness like a vibroblade. Feeling the tingle of force energy, she opened her eyes to find Lana bending over her. 

    “Thank you.” Kat murmured, sitting up slowly. 

    “You saved Theron’s life and we stopped a war today. Least I could do.” Flexing her fingers, Lana smiled.  

    Nervously looking at Quinn, she dreaded the fury she expected to see on his face. As he walked over and hugged her close, all she saw was love. “Don’t ever do that to me again.” He whispered fiercely, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

    The door opening heralded Theron’s arrival. “Everything is set. Walking across the room, Theron rubbed his hand uncomfortably across the back of his head. “You risked your life to try and save mine. I owe you.... and I guess Imps aren’t all bad.” 

    “Not a problem Theron.. Oh, before everyone leaves. I have one last thing.” Making her way slowly across the room, she lifted a stack of brown-wrapped packages from the floor. Passing them around the room, she grinned as she watched the reactions. Malavai's hand went to his forehead in a long-familiar gesture of exasperation. Theron and Lana looked amused. Vette squealed.

    “A pirate hat? This trip was sooo worth it.”  

Vette’s glee was met with laughter.  

    Smiling, Kat followed the others back to the ship, wondering what Pierce and Jaesa would make of theirs.


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Theron do to get her back?

So much had happened since Theron had been in SIS headquarters.

    Looking up at the grey walls, he sighed. He used to enjoy coming here once, walking through the courtyard.. looking at the memorials... visiting the Academy across the square. Now it just brought back memories he didn’t want to think about.

    Revan had been defeated...the Emperor had burned out Ziost to an empty shell. Lana had returned to the Empire with the former Wrath. What would she be called now? He had never learned her name. Walking through the security scanner, he nodded to the agent behind the desk. 

    “Shan, report to level five.” The instruction from the guard made him stop cold. He hadn’t been up to see the head of the SIS in years.. Not since Kat..

   Swallowing, he nodded and made his way up to sit in the hallway. He didn’t have long to wait until a tall figure appeared at the end of the hall. He hadn’t seen director Rayn in years. He honestly hadn’t expected to  _ ever  _ see him again since he nearly punched the man last time they spoke. He had been lucky not to end up in prison. 

    Gesturing him into the room, the director sealed the door and rattled off a chain of security codes, ending in “Going Dark.” Theron shifted nervously, what had he gotten into this time?

    A holo image appeared on the screen. A figure was secured to an interrogation bay. Drip lines were attached to the person’s arm. Their head was covered in a hooded bag for sensory deprivation.

    A dry voice came from behind the camera. “Subject has been treated with .59 units of Clystrostzine. Initiating session twenty-five. “ 

    “What do you love most in life?” The matter of fact question seemed out of place in the scenario. A man in a lab coat crossed in front of the camera, ripping the hood off. Theron jumped to his feet as the face was revealed, fists balling.

    “Sit agent.” The deadly calm of Rayn’s voice was reinforced with a blaster pointed straight at his head. 

   On the holo, Kat was dazed, her pupils dialated to where her eyes looked completely dark. Her thick hair had been cut to shoulder length, and there were burn marks near her neck. 

    “I love Theron.” Her words burned through him like fire. The man in the holo fitted a shock collar to her neck, and she screamed in agony.

    Cutting off the video for a minute, Rayn adjusted the controls. A second holo appeared, replacing the first. The same interrogation bay. Kat looked thinner. The same voice from before spoke from behind the field of the camera.

    ““Subject has been treated with 2.25 units of Clystrostzine. Initiating session eighty-seven. What do you love more than anything.”

    “The republic.” Kat’s glazed look was fixed directly before her, though it didn’t appear that she was actually seeing anything.

    “Who are Theron Shan, Andrew Cassini, and Dannill Cassini?

    “I do not know.” Kat answered, confusion crossing her face.

    “Do you have ties to anyone?”

    “Not anymore.”

    “What do you want most in life?”

    “I want to be Catspaw.” Kat’s answer sounded firm. 

    Cutting off the video completely, Rayn looked straight into Theron’s eyes. “As of 05:00 yesterday, agent Catspaw #54 was declared missing in action.” Swallowing, he continued. “She failed to check in at her appointed time. Her image will be added to the memorial, along with the estimated number of lives she saved... now my question to you, Agent Shan.. What would you do to get her back?”

    Enraged almost to the point of jumping over the desk, Theron shook as he glared at the older man. “Anything.. I would do anything.”    

    “Even though she left you to become Catspaw.”

    “Anything.”

     “Even if she doesn't remember you?” Rayn asked dispassionately. “Even if she is with someone else?”

    Slamming his fists on the desk, Theron nearly screamed. “Anything! I would do anything to get her back.”

    “Good.” Director Rayn sighed. “This is not official.” Handing Theron a data stick, he ran a hand through his thinning hair. “These are the coordinates I was able to trace her last communication from, and everything from the last transfer she sent. Unedited.”

    Setting the blaster back on his desk, Rayn sat down. “You are now on special project for me until further notice, with full hazard pay and benefits. Bring her home, agent Shan.”

    Grabbing the Intel, Theron stormed out of the building. Heading through the courtyard, he was stopped by the crowd around the memorial. As everyone watched, the fifty-fourth space lit up with the smile he had always loved. The number below her image was in the billions.  

    Wiping tears from his eyes, he purposefully made his way to the shuttle.   
  


    Sliding into the seat of his ship, Theron checked his messages as be loaded the data into his terminal. Switching to his personal encrypted line, a message from Lana Beniko appeared on his screen. 

 

Theron,

    A mutual acquaintance of ours has gone missing. A second acquaintance would like to discuss the matter. Please meet me at the following coordinates.

-L

    Grasping the console, a wave of nausea swept through him. Punching in the coordinates, he took off, Time to get some answers.   
  
  


    Walking into the room, Theron met the eyes of Malavai Quinn and Lana Beniko. Quinn looked like he hadn’t slept. Nodding a greeting, Lana turned to the console. 

    “The former Wrath of the emperor, Darth Saraiel, was on Darth Marr’s Flagship when they picked up signals from a probe. The ship was boarded by the Eternal Empire. Darth Saraiel sent Quinn and her ship back to warn the Empire of the attack. When Quinn was able to return for her, the ship had been destroyed. “ Taking a deep breath, Lana looked him in the eyes. “You need to warn the republic. Imperial sensors have detected a full scale invasion force is on the way, and it looks grim.”

    Rubbing his forehead, Theron grimaced. “This day just keeps getting better.”

    “Agent Shan, I would like a word privately, if you would.” Quinn addressed him directly. 

    “That is all I have for you for now Theron, I will keep in touch.” Lana left, leaving a tense silence behind her.

    After verifying Lana had truly departed, Quinn addressed Theron. “I need your assistance to find my lord.”

    “I have a lot going on right now, I am looking for someone as well, and I need to report this incoming invasion as soon as possible.”

    Malavai glared, pulling out a case and placing it on the table before them. Opening it gently, he revealed a set of items Theron hadn’t seen in years. A standard SIS identification badge sat on top of the contents.  Reaching shaking hands into the case, he withdrew a set of blasters.. polished and worn. They had rested atop a leather outfit that he had touched many times before. Dropping the blasters in shock, he looked up into Quinn’s eyes.

    “My wife is SIS agent Katrina Rayn. I am sure the SIS would be interested in helping get one of their own out of the hands of the enemy.” 

    Taking a moment to pull himself together, Theron closed his eyes, making a vow. “I will do everything in my power to get her back.”

   Quinn sighed, slumping into his chair. “Good. I will stay in the empire and work to find her through military channels and imperial intelligence.” Catching Theron’s eyes, he nodded thoughtfully. “One further request Agent Shan. If anything should happen to me, I ask that you take care of Katrina.”

 

    “I will Quinn. I definitely will.”


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are best remembered.

Theron, 

    Please come to the following coordinates as soon as you are able. 

-L

    Landing on Odessan, Theron Shan looked at the vast array of imperial ships at the landing strip. Hardly the welcome he had expected. It was too late to turn back now. Squaring his shoulders, he walked into the base. 

    “Good, you’re here.” Lana quickly handed him a datapad. “I have republic troops coming within an hour. I need you to greet them and get them sorted.” 

    “Woah, hold on there.” Theron scanned the pad automatically, looking at the giant list of names. “You invite me here, no explanation, and hand me work?”

    “Yes, and you will be much more effective here than questioning people in seedy cantinas in the far corners of the galaxy. Look at this place. Every person here is here to fight the Eternal Empire. You can use these resources to help find her. With all she has done, she is the natural person to lead the fight.” Crossing her arms, Lana stared at him chidingly. “You do want to find her, don’t you?”

    Glaring at her, Theron had to admit she was right. “Fine. I will organize your army for you."

    “Good, get started with this. I have some things to take care of.”

  Sighing, Theron got to work.  
  


   “Lana, what is going on, you said you we were supposed to meet at 13:50 to go over arrangements for the new arrivals.

    “Theron, I lied.” The glow behind her on the holo came from the console of a starship. “I found Lord Saraiel. I am on a mad, likely suicidal trip to go get her back.” Checking a screen behind her, she turned back to face him. “You try to hide it, but you are obsessed with finding her, and I am not sure why. As it stands, when it comes to her, you are compromised.”

    “Damn it Lana, I need to be there!” Slamming his hands on the desk. He glared at her. 

    “No, you don't. I will send you a message when we have her. Cut the signal, Koth.” Lana’s image blanked out.   
  


  


    Kat stood behind Lana on the shuttle, staring at the lush green vegetation that came up on the screen. It had a been a rough few weeks. Fleeing from Vaylin, repairing the gravestone, dealing with the Scions, fighting Arcann.... not to mention losing five years of her life in carbonite.

    “Someone is going to be very happy to see you.” With a grin, Lana entered the landing sequence. 

    “I thought you said my crew was still missing?” The thought that Malavai wasn’t waiting for her was almost physically painful.

    “They are, however someone has been looking for you for a long time.” 

   “Who would that be?” reaching up to adjust her mask, she touched her face. It felt so odd not to have it anymore. Her collar was gone also. For the first time in years, she wore her own face in public.she didn't even have her lenses or cosmetics, the crimson of her irises were in full view, matching her lips, her skin ghostly pale.

     Her armor was missing, her weapons gone.. if Lana hadn’t brought her a lightsaber she had picked up off of a guard, she would have been unarmed. 

    “Not my place to say.” Extending the ramp, she gestured towards the opening. 

    Walking into the sunlight, she surveyed the crowd. Pulling up historic speeches in her implant, she quickly edited one to fit what she wanted to convey. “I’d like everyone’s attention....”  
  
  


    “I Iike what you’ve done with the place” The warm tones sent a shock through her body. 

    “Theron Shan, it’s good to see you.” Smiling, she took his offered hand. His eyes seemed to search her face. 

   “It’s been a long time... before everyone else takes your attention, I need to talk to you.” 

    “Of course, Theron... is that ... my ship?” Watching the vehicle fly overhead.

    “Yes, and.. it makes a perfect place to talk.” Theron led the way down the path. Opening the door, Torra walked down the ramp. 

    “Needs work, a lotta work.” She commented as she left.

    Running her hand against the wall, she wiped it on her cloak. “Looks like I need to do some housekeeping too.” Kat smiled sadly. 

    Brushing her hair back from her face, Kat used her implant to run a scan. Oddly enough, no one had installed listening devices she could detect, though her technology was five years out of date. 

    “Matching implants.” Theron watched her intensely.

    Looking at him she sighed. “You know.”

    “Agent Katrina Rayn, daughter of Cedric Rayn. Former agent Catspaw. Highest number of lives estimated saved on the memorial.” 

    “You make me sound so impressive... I am a force user. If anyone had reported me to the SIS I would have been put on a target list.” Kat sank onto the chair in front of the console. 

    “I would never have turned you in.”

    “You knew me?” Kat looked startled.

    “Yes, I did...” Theron sighed. “You were the best agent the SIS had. When you went missing, it created an incredible blind spot. Your father sent me to find you and bring you back... however, I don’t believe that would be the best choice anymore. This alliance that Lana put together needs one thing, and that is you.”

    “They need me? Why would anyone want me in charge? Yes I saved lives, but so did Lana, so did you.” Getting up to pace the room, she continued. “I killed republic soldiers, with my own hands.. I let atrocities go on just so I could try to get data back the republic needed.” Twisting to pin him with her gaze, she gestured around her ship. “I was Sith.. I betrayed them. I killed Imperial soldiers with my decisions and my bare hands. Look at me.. look at my eyes. I am monstrous.”

    Theron’s nostrils flared in anger. “You are not a monster. Do you understand how much people care about you? How can you not see how you inspire everyone with your determination, your kindness.. your mercy?” Unclenching his fists, he looked away.

    “Look, Quinn and I both were looking for you for a long time. He dropped out of contact years ago, and I haven't been able to locate him. He left a message with me in case I found you and something happened to him.” I will give you some privacy to see it, but we are not done talking.” Walking out of the room, he closed the door behind him.

    The image of Quinn appeared, haggard and worn on the screen. “My Lord, if you are viewing this, then it is likely I am dead. I will never stop searching for you, as long as I hold breath.” The figure paused and sighed. “The life that you gave me after I betrayed you...was more than I deserved. I have asked Theron to take care of you if I am gone. I believe he loves you. I know that I love you. I will always love you... be happy... for me.” 

    As the message timed out, tears rolled from Kat’s eyes. Sobbing, she buried her head in her hands. Grabbing her lightsaber, she ignited it. Striking at the wall, she screamed.

 

    Running into the room, Theron ducked under her blade and knocked the lightsaber from her hand. As he grabbed her wrists, she collapsed into his arms. Holding and rocking her, he smoothed her hair.

    “Kat.. I need you to do something for me....I know that you have already done a lot.. for everyone, but I need you to trust me, and do this.”

    “What..?” She choked out between sobs.

    “When you became Catspaw.. they did things to you. They dosed you with a chemical agent that blocks memories. Theron paused and took her hand. “I need you to remember.”

    “How?” 

    “The Jedi have a cleansing technique. I know you have been Sith for a long time.. but I am begging you. Let one of the Jedi in the enclave help you clear your mind.”

    The pain in his eyes broke through her suffering.

    Falling silent, Kat used her implant to deaden her emotions until her grief was a distant thing. She slowly took the force around her and pulled it into herself. Feeling the light fill her, she carefully used what Jasea had shown her.

    “Oh.. Theron..” Looking shocked, she stared into his eyes. “How can you not hate me?” 

    “I could never hate you. I love you.  I loved you from the first moment I saw you... and I always will.” 

    “I lied to you, Theron. I betrayed your trust.. and I left you... How..?”

“Kat.. shut up.” Running his fingers down her cheek, his lips found hers.  

    “I love you.” Kat whispered against his mouth. With groan he kissed her deeply, his arms pulling her against his body, fingers tangled in her hair. 

    Running her hands over his back, she moaned softly as his lips moved to her neck. He gently lifted her, settling her on the console. 

    “Theron...” She watched his eyes fill with tears as he caressed  her body. Reaching her fingers up to wipe them away, she kissed him with a renewed passion. Pulling at his belt, she looked into his eyes. “I need you.”

    Moaning, he freed himself and pushed her robes aside. His lips claimed hers as he slowly pressed himself into her. The feeling of him was overwhelming. Shutting her eyes, she lost herself in the sensations of him moving inside of her.

    “Kat, please, look at me.” Thrusting as deeply into her as he could, he paused as she met his eyes. “No matter what happens..I will always be yours.” 

    As he started moving again she bit her lip as his strokes came harder. His gasps and sounds drove her wild. His eyes devoured her as he moaned.. “Kat.. Kat... I... “ holding her as close as he could, he buried his face in her hair, his shuddering release sending her over the edge.

    “I spent so many years without you.” Theron sighed, kissing her forehead. “I know we have a long road ahead of us. I know there are complications... but I never want to lose you again.”

     Kat snuggled against his chest. “You won’t. I can’t lose you either.”

    With a slight laugh, he touched her face.  “Look at us...the Sith Lord and the former spy.”

   “I thought they said that you would implode if you kissed a sith..” 

    “Maybe “A” Sith, but you are “my” Sith.” Theron smiled in contentment.


	11. What lies Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would never see you again.

“Welcome Commander.”  The annoyance in Lana’s voice belied the cheerful greeting.

    Walking down the hallway, all Kat wanted was a shower, a nap, and a few uninterrupted hours to read. Since Emperor Valkorian had been defeated, she had managed to mostly catch up with the advances in coding and slicing, but she was nowhere near comfortable with it yet. Luckily she had Theron to help.

    Looking over at Theron, she noted the telltale signs of tension. The slight line between his brow was slightly more pronounced. The way he held his hands forcefully relaxed. The most telling sign was the blank expression on his face. He never lacked for expression unless he was trying not to. 

Catching her eye, he smiled. Two years more or less since they had reunited. He could probably read her like a book. 

    “Lana, you didn’t tell us that you had guests.” Theron said, staring across the room. Breaking off her contemplation of Theron, Kat walked into the command center. 

    “Our trigger happy friends sent these assassins. I took them captive.” Lana stated, gesturing at the figures.

    Quinn. Kat felt as though her heart had stopped. The supporting arm Theron put around her back was all that kept her from falling. 

    “I told you I am no assassin, I’ve come to deliver a message from the republic.” The female soldier glared at Lana, clearly aggravated.

    Throwing her implant into maximum repression, Kat addressed her. “And you are?”

    “Captain Elara Dorne of the Republic. It is an honor to meet you commander.”

    “You are looking more potent than ever my Lord.” The expression on Quinn’s face could have been carved from rock.

    “I never thought I would see you again.” 

    “The feeling is mutual my Lord, but perhaps we could save the displays of affection for a more private setting.” Quinn stated, staring hard at Theron.

    Answering questions nearly automatically, Kat barely felt anything except the warmth of Theron pressed against her side. As the holoprojecter flared to life before her, she closed her eyes a moment, reducing the repression setting as her implant sent warnings about damage from the extended duration of maximum level usage.

   Listening to them make their cases, Kat stared numbly. There was only one decision she could make. She wasn’t a spy anymore. She had seen first hand the slavery.. the atrocities..the casual loss of life that was simply the part of an average day in the empire.  Looking into Acina’s eyes in the hologram, she knew. Acina had sent Quinn to her on purpose. She had seen a weakness and attempted to exploit it. 

    Pushing her implant once more, Kat let the words fall from her lips. “We will ally with the republic.” 

    Aceina glared. “From a vaunted Sith to a republic lackey, how pathetic. Major Quinn, you have your orders.” 

    “Forgive me, my lord.” Quinn’s agonized expression disappeared in a flash of light and a  blast that shook the room. 

    Theron gave her a hand up before looking around the room. “He got away.”

    “We will deal with him later.” When Malavai had betrayed her to Baras, she had expected it. He had been a pawn for Baras, a tool. This time, he had betrayed her to the Empire, eyes wide open. He knew who she was.. what she had been. He had married her anyway.. shared her life and her bed. Now she had an emotion she could embrace. Rage. Turning off all repression, she felt the power flow through her in a storm. 

    “Commander, the empire has launched a preemptive strike.”

    “Fight back with everything you’ve got. We’re on our way.”   
  


 

    Carefully keeping her expression neutral, Kat watched Theron as he accessed the iokath system. The cache of iokath weapons seemed too convenient. The way he had immediately gone to it seemed odd. Her skills were more than up to the task now, and he had always deferred to her for slicing in the past. 

    “Find out what happened here.” Looking at the dead creature on the throne, Kat felt uneasy. One of the first lessons Uncle Dannill had taught her in spycraft was to never ignore her instincts. Theron was hiding something. 

    “The super weapon is more dangerous than we imagined, it wiped out all life on this planet.” 

    “That is too dangerous for anyone, including the eternal alliance. We must dismantle it.” Hearing the grate of metal, Kat looked up, drawing her lightsaber and jumping in front of Theron. Hiding something or not, he meant more to her than anything, including her own life.

 

      “Do you want to talk about it?” Theron asked as she pulled her lightsaber out of the smouldering  shell of a droid. 

    “I believe Acina recognized me as Darth Starista’s daughter.. that may cause issues. It was common knowledge that she was murdered by her husband, and everyone thought that I had died.” Pausing, she yanked The controller chip from its circuits. “The fact that I was posing as another Sith may come to light. The former SIS agents in our ranks know to keep their mouths shut, but if it becomes known that I was a spy and a traitor, we may lose troops to the empire.” Kat continued, quickly stowing her weapon and vaulting over the wreckage. 

    “That isn’t what I meant and you know it.” Theron leapt over and caught her arm. “I know how you felt about him. It doesn’t bother me. I love you, and I am here for you.” Suddenly looking at his holocom, he stopped. 

    “Something wrong?” Kat asked, pushing strands of hair out of her face.

    “No, but I might have a contact with some valuable Intel from the Empire. You go on ahead and I will catch up in a few minutes.” Theron walked off to the shelter of a building and leaned against a wall. Shrugging, Kat moved on, trying not to think of anything except the next battle.

    “I have a lead on what Acina has planned, follow me.” As Theron lead her through the streets she almost looked forward to the next fight, at least she could take her feelings out on some more droids.

 

    Striding into the room with the superweapon, Kat glared as she saw Quinn standing formally next to the empress. She considered throwing her lightsaber, but Theron’s hand on her arm stopped her.  “Easy..” he whispered, moving slightly ahead of her.

    As Acina outlined her plan to use the weapon, Kat stared into Quinn’s eyes. The anxiety on his face was easy to read. The empress wouldn't bend, Quinn might. “Quinn, you serve the Empire first, not Acina. Strike her down before she destroys us all.”

    “He will do nothing of the sort.” The empress sneered.

    “You’re wrong Empress.” Turning, he pulled his blaster, only to be hurled against the wall by the enraged woman.

    As she sat upon the throne and activated the weapon, Acina screamed. The energy blasted through the room with a bright flash, when her vision cleared Quinn was gone, and Acina lay dead on the floor.   
  
  


 

    The past few days had gone by in a blur. Fighting droids, Acina’s death.. the defeat of the superweapon. Someone had betrayed her yet again.. sabotaging the very throne she had used to attempt to save everyone.

    Sighing, Kat watched Commander Malcom as he spent a few minutes talking to Theron. Something didn’t feel quite right about the incident with the throne. When she connected to it, she had been all but completely helpless. Whoever had sabotaged it could have just as easily walked up and killed her with a blaster. Instead, she had survived, barely. It didn’t make sense.   

    “Pardon the intrusion, my lord.” Kat’s head snapped up as she turned. 

    “Quinn, what the devil are you doing here.” She snarled, her hand going automatically to her lightsaber.

    “As of five minutes ago, I’m an official prisoner of your Eternal Alliance.”

    “Good luck dealing with this commander, I will see you on the battlefield.” Malcom left the room, leaving an uncomfortable silence in his wake.

    “We’ll give you a moment alone.” Lana touched Theron’s arm. 

    “I would prefer it if Agent Shan remained.” The statement from Quinn rang in the sudden silence.

    “I would prefer that as well.” Theron stated firmly. 

    Shaking her head, Lana walked from the room. Theron walked to Kat’s side, putting his arm around her. While she appreciated the support, it was mildly aggravating that he had pinned her lightsaber between them. Ah well, she could still reach his blasters.

    Staring at Kat with longing in his eyes, Quinn addressed Theron. “Agent Shan, I understand you have been sleeping with my wife.” 

    “I have been sleeping with my girlfriend.” Theron stated, crossing his arms and walking towards the older man.

    “Have you been keeping her happy?” Malavai asked.

    “As best I can. She’s a hard woman to keep satisfied.” Theron smirked. 

    “Would you like some assistance with that?”

     Malavai’s comment sent Theron into peals of laughter. Catching him in a hug, Theron pounded him on the back. At Kat’s growl of frustration, both men turned to her. 

    “Kat, I know this is odd, but Quinn joined the SIS after you disappeared. He spent years sending intel while trying to find you.  He contacted me when he was released from prison by Acina.. but with everything going on, we couldn't manage an extraction safely.” Theron sighed. 

    “I told him not to.” Malavai admitted. “I was worried that if you knew where I had been.. and  where I was, you might risk everything to rescue me.” 

   “Quinn has been keeping us informed on the Empire’s moves for months.”

    “I spent years in Imperial prison. When I was sent to parley, it was torture being so near you... and to have to appear to be a traitor again.. “ Swallowing, he walked across the room to stand before her. “I love you, my Lord. I never stopped. Theron and I agreed a long time ago.. if you will have us, we are both yours."

    “What?” Staring  in disbelief, Kat’s eyes flicked between the men. “You expect me to believe this.. any of this?”

   “I guess we are just going to have to demonstrate, Quinn.”

    Stepping forward, Malavai pulled Kat into his arms. Holding her tightly, he kissed her with desperation. Kat was nearly overwhelmed. The feeling of his lips.. his smell.. the way he felt against her. Suddenly she felt Theron pressed to her back, kissing her neck. Their hard bodies against her left no doubt in her mind that they both meant it. 

    “Shall we retire to our quarters, my love?” Theron's whisper in her ear was a promise.

    “Oh ..yes.. “ Kat breathed. Malavai’s hands cupped her breasts as Theron’s erection rubbed against her insistently. 

    As they reached their quarters, Kat found herself pressed against the wall, Malavai's hands desperately undoing her robes as he kissed and mouthed her neck. Theron stood behind him, pulling his own clothes off quickly. 

    Putting a hand on Malavai's shoulder, Theron signaled him away, sinking to his knees before her, his tongue quickly finding her clit as Malavai stripped bare, stroking himself as he watched. 

    Gasping and moaning, she bit her lip, desperately trying to keep from finishing. Pulling Theron away Kat gasped, “Bed..Now.”

    As they lay on the bed, Theron grabbed her hips, nearly lifting her until she straddled Malavai. Kneeling behind her, his hands cupped her breasts, his fingers toying with her nipples as Malavai thrust upward, filling her. 

   “Malavai.. Theron..”  held in place, she couldn't do anything but moan as Malavai moved inside her, Theron's hard cock rubbing against her back, his lips on her shoulder. 

   The sounds from Malavai peaked, his thrusts losing rhythm as he shouted her name, grasping her hips and giving three quick thrusts as he came in her. 

    As Quinn lay there gasping, Theron gently pulled Kat up, moving her forward so he could enter her. He pulled her hips to him with a loud moan. Theron gasped her name, thrusting hard and fast. Losing control, she felt her orgasm rip through her. With a few more thrusts Theron flooded her, biting his lip, an expression of ecstasy on his face.

    As they lay on the bed together, Theron threaded his fingers through hers while Malavai stroked her hair. No matter what the future held, she would always have this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to miri1984 for inspiration. And that is all the wrote.. unless Theron comes back ;) Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
